Arsenal
|image=arsenal ryuk.jpg |kanji=武器倉 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Bukigura |literal english=Arsenal |english tv=Armory |tool classification=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Ryūken Senju |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} is a special prototype weapon/android designed and created by Ryūken for situations such as, alien invasion or world war. It was an untested android first utilized against Comato and his friend. Overview Arsenal has a wide range of superhuman capabilities, the extent of which remain unrevealed, but were sufficient to keep both the Uchiha's at bay. It possessed unearthly superhuman strength and resistance to injury, focused air blasters, and sensor array. General Attributes- Cybernetic Body: As a cybernetic life form it possesses all of the various superhuman attributes. *'Superhuman Strength': His cybernetic body makes him superhumanly strong well beyond the human limit. *'Superhuman Speed': As a cybernetic life form he can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability': As a cybernetic life form his construction makes him very durable. *'Superhuman Stamina': As a cybernetic life form he can exert itself well beyond the human limit. *'Superhuman Agility': As a cybernetic life form his agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Quick Repair': The nanites in his body provides him a self-repair similar to a Healing Factor. *'Flight': flight via jet boots *'Technopathy': He can command and control computer systems and viruses. *'Holographic Manipulation': can generate holograms to disguise himself as a human wearing a trench coat or even render himself invisible. *'Super-Brain/Computer Brain': Arsenal's brain functions like a computer enabling him to wirelessly or directly interact with other computer systems to utilize or extract data from them which can be stored in his databanks. Arsenal can hold up to 1,000,000,000 GB of data and easily hack or override most systems. He has a vast amount of information (possibly a library's worth)stored in his computer brain which he can refer to at any time and also capable of rapid analysis of huge amounts of data. ---- Offensive Capabilities- *'Air Blasters': Had four focused air blasters capable of destroying tanks and aircraft. *'Electromagnetokinesis': It has been shown capable of directing electricity outwards as damaging, high voltage electric blasts from his hands, as well as using his magnetic abilities to reshape and bend metallic objects to his will. **'Force Field': Using his magnetic abilities, Arsenal is able to create protective force fields around himself. *'Crossbow': It contains a crossbow with laser sight allowing for better aiming. According to Ryūken, Arsenal can fire 180 arrows in a span of 60 seconds. However, Arsenal only has 500 arrows and as such, he must shoot them very accurately or they will be wasted. *'Concussion Blasters': Laser channeled plasma beam with high and low density plasma options. *'Rocket Launcher': An automatic missile launcher added to his left shoulder, which fires a variety of missiles of any type. ---- Defensive Capabilities- *'Anti-Radiation Layer': Makes it completely radiation proof. *'Superhuman Durability' *'Sensor': Has an advanced motion scanner that has an electromagnetic gyro which produces a magnetic shield capable to deflect small-arms fire. *'Force-Fields' *'Kinetic Impact Absorber': The second layer of it's armor possessed an advanced device that absorbed nearly 80 % kinetic energy upon impact and redirected it towards the source. Trivia * This android/heavy-duty combat robot can only be activated by Ryūken through his bracelet and only responds to his voice command.